Collision of the Worlds
by combine-overwatch
Summary: A ship from the past of Saito's world appears and it will change the world of Halkegania forever and also the possibility of visiting Saito's home world but as the ship brings hope to Saito another sinister event is about to unveil.


Disclaimer: characters from other works are disclaimed; the author doesn't wish to violate copy right terms those characters rightly belong to their respective creators and credit goes to them.

ZERO NO TSUKAIMA: Collision of the Worlds

Chapter 1: Dimensional Fault

_April 7__th__, 1945 it was a very frightening day for the crew of Japan's last warship, everyone on board the ship thought about their friends and families left behind in the home islands_.

"Hey…Daichi aren't you afraid of dying here?" Saigo asked

"Well I am… but it is our duty to defend the home islands, the Americans have already invaded Okinawa and within a small time frame they will come for the mainland..."

"True but to die at such young age… is quite unfulfilling for me; we're just 17 years old you know..." Saigo chuckled.

"Yeah" Daichi laughed.

_The two continued to talk about funny things for an hour to rub off their anxiety for the upcoming battle, soon their laughter was interrupted by a siren._

"All hands to battle stations, get ready for anti-aircraft action… I repeat all hands to battle stations" The voiced echoed over the ship's PA system.

"Let's go Daichi it's time for some action" Saigo grabbed his friend's hand.

"Same as always eh you're quite a happy go lucky guy even in battle" Daichi murmured

"HEY YOU TWO GET TO YOUR DAMN POSTS ALREADY!" an officer yelled.

"Hai" the two replied in unison.

_The two hurried off to their posts in the battle bridge of the ship, located at the top of the ship's ten storey high command tower near the main optics. The two arrived to their posts and took their respective posts in the bridge._

_Daichi turned his telescope about 45 degrees and spotted something behind the clouds.. _

"Bearing 10'Oclock, altitude 20,000 feet…It's the enemy dive-bombers!" Daichi reported in a firm voice.

"Main Gun Batteries fire San-Shikidan shells!" Captain Aruga commanded

_The nine 46cm guns roared as the shells were fired. At the target altitude the shells exploded._

"Two enemy dive-bombers has been hit sir" Daichi reported.

"Commence close anti-aircraft engagement all anti-aircraft guns scramble, hold a barrage!"Captain Aruga yelled through the voice tube.

"Incoming enemy fighters, they're strafing us!" Saigo reported as he ducked to avoid ricocheting bullets from the strafing fighters.

_Saigo ducked and saw his co-telescope man get hit by stray bullets._

"Medic! we've got a wounded here!" Saigo shouted in the voice tube near him

_The bridge was quite cramped so the medics were having a hard time getting his injured crewmate out. He then resumed his look out duties._

_45 minutes later into the battle….._

"Two bomb hits near the stern, four torpedo hits amidships! We're taking tons of water from portside sir!" a panicked voice from the decks below sounded from the voice tube.

"Counter it! counter flood starboard compartments 10-14" A bridge officer replied

_Saigo watched several SB2C hell divers deliver its payload to the ship._

_Eeeeeeennnnnnng… the bombs sounded as they hit the deck, then a series of powerful explosions ensued ripping some case mates and several twenty-five millimeter AA machine guns, raining down shrapnel on the men stationed there.  
_

"This is hell…." Saigo muttered as he watched several gunners down the deck being blown away by the explosions from their positions, while he was engrossed with his own thoughts.

"AA-positions 45, 35, 50, 51, and 60 has been hit they're disabled sir!" A damage control crewman reported.

_Saigo was taken-aback from his thoughts by surprise, he didn't notice the damage control crewmen as it approach the nearby officer._

_One hour and a half later…_

"All trim control lost! We're listing 20 degrees port!" The Navigation Officer reported in a distressed voice.

"Aal-all right… give orderrr-rrs to abandon sh-ship…do it in an orderly manner…" A wounded Captain Aruga replied

_The Bridge was in a complete carnage, Daichi was one of the lucky men who was not hit by strafing fighters _

_After hearing this Daichi quickly go to Saigo's post and he was relieved to see his best friend in good condition…._

"Orders have been given to abandon ship let's get the hell out of here" Daichi told Saigo in a urgent manner

_Before they even got to the stairs outside; the ship started to roll and the two was forced to jump off the tower…. _

"Waahhhh!" They both shouted

Wai-Wait.. What the h-!" Daichi said as he saw a strange light engulfing them…

_Thinking that they're already goners a portal of some sort appeared and consumed them both  
_

_Meanwhile….in Halkegania….._

_Queen Henrietta of __**Tristain **__was holding a celebration aboard the __**Ostland **__a ship made by Colbert through the help of Kirche's family the Zerbst family of __**Germania,**__ the celebration was to celebrate Tabitha's rescue….._

"

Saito-san aren't you going to the deck? the party is starting" Siesta asked

"You can go ahead I'll be there in a moment" Saito smiled

"Saito-san you seem to be in a very deep thought recently… are you still thinking of returning to your world?"

"Well yes.. but a part of me wants to stay and the other wants to return…quite complex isn't it?"

_Saito relentless stared at the night sky thinking of ways to return home; seeing his loneliness Siesta comforted him_

"S-Siesta" Saito reacted as she hugged him

"It's okay Saito-san let me at least comfort you"

"T-Thanks…" Saito blushed

_The atmosphere between them was getting good and then BAGH! The door opened and…._

"So there you are YOU PERVERTED DOG!" Louise yelled in anger from seeing Siesta and Saito hugging each other…

"N-No calm down this a misunderstanding!" Saito explained nervously.

"EXPLOSION!" Louise casted her **usual spell**

_BOOM! _

"They're at it again…." Colbert remarked with a smile

"Certainly" Principal Osmond chuckled…

"Principal Osmond about- "Colbert was interrupted when a light appeared before the Ostland

"What's that a ship?" Colbert pointed out the object that is coming out from the light

"I've never seen a ship like that" Osmond replied with astonishment"

_All guests aboard the Ostland flinched in awe of the mysterious vessel coming out from the strange light….._

"Look at those cannons they're different from any Halkeganian ships, it's hull and structures are entirely made of steel!, it's size is dwarfing the Ostland! " Professor Colbert stared with amazement.

"C-could it be from Saito's world?" Queen Henrietta gasped.

_In the upper deck..._

"It can't be!" Saito muttered in disbelief

"What is it Saito?"

"That crest in the ship's bow it's the symbol of the imperial family of my country!"

"What?" Louise said in a surprised voice as she felt a stingy feeling about it.

_As the mysterious vessel closed in, Saito recognized it's unmistakably sailing silhouette.. and the IJN ensign flag it files in its mast, the striking design of it's tower bridge"_

"That ship is battleship from my world, the largest most heavily armed battleship in my world's history, it has become a legend of the past, but it was supposedly destroyed 60 years ago before I was even born"

_Even for Saito who has low academic performance recognized the ship, every people from his country knows about the ship. There's no doubt about it_

"It's name is senkan Ya-..." Saito muttered with great admiration.

-To be continued

_**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_

_**FEEDBACK IS HIGHLY APPRECIATED**_


End file.
